guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fenris/Archive1
Templates You might be interrested in these: I've also updated the categories, so that method should work now as well. :Just what I was looking for. Good work --Fenris 19:05, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::I also added a line return which can help with formatting. Here's the code: ::' ' ::I noticed your spacing on this page, and realized why you were doing it. --161.88.255.140 12:11, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks. I'll use that for formatting on my own page. The flow occasionally tends to mess up the other divs... ;) --Nilles 17:29, 19 April 2006 (CDT) A quick request When making a large number of edits to a page, whenever possible please press "Show preview" rather than saving between each edit. The site admins use the page in order to review edits and monitor for vandalism. By pressing save each time, your edits can fill the log quickly, allowing a potential vandalism to get missed in the barrage of edits. --161.88.255.140 12:41, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Noted. I will do that in the future... --Fenris 19:50, 19 April 2006 (CDT) Your builds Ok - random arenas is stuffed full of these and I usually laugh at them, but is there any reason to have a backfire ranger? Also orison of healing is pretty naff without divine favour, I suggest you take healing signet =) Sorry for being nosey :p Skuld 08:56, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :No need to apologise, I appreciate the input. First of all, I don't really play PvP all that much, and I usually get hammered pretty quick. The Backfire build is primarily a PvE build, and I really haven't used it for quite some time. It used to be a favourite, though I don't quite know why. I guess it's a versatile build and with some points in domination magic it's not half bad. If you have ever played a spellcaster and been the target of a Backfire you probably know what I'm talking about. But then again, I'm no expert. Also I know Orison of Healing is not that effective. However it activates quickly, has a short recharge time and, unlike Healing Signet, there's no armor penalty. Using Healing Signet in the midst of melee is, in my opinion, nothing short of suicide. Again, please correct me if I'm wrong. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 09:53, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Edit Section I am experiencing a little problem with my Sandbox. The "edit" buttons for each section are not showing, even though I have not added __NOEDITSECTION__ to the code. This seem very strange to me. Anyone have a clue as to what might cause this problem? I know they were there earlier... — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 04:01, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :User:Fenris/Template/Guild Alliance has __NOEDITSECTION__ and you include it in your sandbox page. You should protect __NOEDITSECTION__ it with . — Stabber ✍ 09:20, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. I didn't even realize that the __NOEDITSECTION__ in User:Fenris/Template/Guild Alliance would have an effect on my Sandbox article. But when I think about it it makes sence, of course. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 09:36, 28 May 2006 (CDT)